Unit Assembly
A is an assembled group of up to four Main Members and up to eight Support Members that players bring to quests and tournaments. In most quests, this also includes a friend's Main Member that can replace the first downed ally Main Member. A player commands a single unit in combat at a time, with the sole objective of fulfilling objectives with minimal losses to your Main Members as possible. Viewing and editing one's current lineup can be done through the Unit Assembly (部隊編成) menu. Up to ten unit configurations can be saved by the player. By default, the Unit Assembly menu displays the Main Members and Support Members that are assigned on a single Unit, showing the main parameters of the four Main Members, the currently equipped formation, and the Leader Skill of the current Unit Leader. Each unit's Combat Power can also be viewed on the top of the menu. The Unit Leader has a small red banner and a check to the left of its portrait. Tapping on an empty box by the left of a portrait changes the Unit Leader to the corresponding Main Member. * The Switch Display button cycles through several menu display modes that show other information about the Main Members in the current unit. ** The Status menu displays main parameter values. Tapping the orange Equipment (装備) button to the right of a Main Member's parameters opens the Equipment menu for a single Main Member. ** The Equipment menu displays okatana, amulets and assist members currently equipped. Tapping the icons of any equipment or the orange Equipment button opens the Equipment menu for a single Main Member. ** The Ougi menu displays information about Ougi like their cooldown and effect/s. ** The Characteristic menu displays any Characteristic skills of the Main Members. ** The Leader Skill menu displays Leader Skills of the Main Members and their effects. * The Change Formation (隊列変更) button changes the menu to instead show buttons that switch the position of Main Members and the bonuses given by the currently equipped formation. Main Members can also be switched between Frontline and Backline while the Change Formation menu is turned on. However, this turns off the Switch Display feature. * The Auto-Assemble button automatically forms a unit based on the highest-level Main Members in the player's inventory. * The Bonus Details (ボーナス確認) button shows details about any bonuses to be received from Main and Support Members when doing Event Quests. For this reason, this button can only be seen when there is an ongoing event. The Support Assembly (サポート編成) button leads to the Support Assembly menu, which allows Support Members to be swapped with others in the player's inventory. Support Member skills can be previewed by tapping on the portrait of a Support Member. Tapping the Replace (入れ替え) button swaps the selected Member already in a unit with a selected Member in the player's inventory. The Remove All (全てはずす) button moves all Support Members in a unit into the player's inventory. Some Main Members and Support Members may not be available for selection as shown by grayed out portraits. A Member with 編成中 balloon over its portrait means that it is currently already in a unit. A similar restriction is given to Main Members that are equipped as an assist member and those that are currently assigned to an ongoing Expedition (遠征中). Members also cannot be added to a unit if a member based on a certain character already exists in the unit (e.g. two Kaoru Mashiko Main Members cannot go together in the same unit). However, a Main Member and a Support Member based on the same character can be added together. The rule also does not apply to two Support Members. Category:Game Content